wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Evelyn Craven
House: Ravenclaw Class: '''Ancient Civilization Magic '''Patronus: Brown Bear Height: 5'6 Eyes: Blue Hair: Blond TikTok: SthrnRuffian88 Gender: Female Age: 31 Instagram: Unknown Academic and Professional Career Professor Craven began her journey through the magical realm of Hogwarts in 2004 when she was sorted into the Ravenclaw house. She excelled greatly at her academics and quickly became head girl and was soon found to be outstanding Quidditch player. This came about when she caught a loose time turner that had slipped out of a fellow students hands during a flying lesson out in the court yard. Evelyn soon found herself as a Seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team on her 2nd year and was more then happy to have a life that was well balanced with academics and sports un until she graduated. On her 7th year she along with many of the other students found themselves fighting for their lives as well as for Hogwarts. She was forced to hold her ground at the entrance of the Ravenclaw dormitory to protect the younger students inside. out of the 5 that stood their ground only she remained an she was able to move the students safely out of the entrapment. Later she regrouped with the others in the main gates of Hogwarts and stood with them for the last battle for the school. As a result of the trauma she ( like many others) was no longer able to form a full Patromus and it pained her deeply. Personal Life Evelyn Was born to Catherine and Micheal Craven from a beautiful small town in Virginia. She grew up on their lovely horse farm and spent most of her time outside enjoying nature as well as a few garden parties here and there. The idea of magic never really was spoken about in her family till an owl showed up in Evelyns bedroom on the morning of her 11th birthday. Her mother and father decided it was time to tell her that her great grandmother was the one other witch in the family and that they were hoping the Magic would skip another generation. Clearly it didn't, so Evelyn was taken to a neighboring farm where she was introduced to the "wizarding" world. Appon graduation from Hogwarts, Evelyn found herself back in the states. She quickly realized that she had to do something with her life, to keep her mind busy and enlisted in United States Marine Corps. She kept her magic a secret for almost 4 years, but while she was on her second deployment she patrol was captured and overrun. Herself and one other Marine were taken as hostages and the torture began. For almost 3 months she was mentally and physically tortured all the while still being able to her fellow Marine scream from the room next to her. Finally, something snaps in Evelyn, she is able to form a full Patronus without her wand and it completely destroys the holding compound leaving only rubble and the innocent in its wake. She and her friend find themselves walking into the wild for help for only a few hours before they are picked up by a neighboring Army unit. After being debriefed at the base they are both sent back to the states to recover in the Wounded Warriors Battalion then discharged with honors a year later. Soon after her return home, she finds herself yet again bored so she enrolls in a local University, and soon graduated with a BA in Archaeology with a focus in the classics. Soon after her graduation she is greeted with a owl sitting on her porch swing with a letter stating " her presence is requested as the New Ancient Civilization Magic Prof at Hogwarts." Category:Characters